


Happy Land of Denial

by Ye_Olde_Taffer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Another gift for the fantastic LadyoftheMasque!, Goth Nines, M/M, Missed this boy, punk nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Olde_Taffer/pseuds/Ye_Olde_Taffer
Summary: Another gift for the wonderful LadyoftheMasque because God I love Gavin and Nines, they have such brilliant chemistry and I want them to just be stupid and domestic to each other.Also Gavin is dense af and I love him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Happy Land of Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koroshimasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Him in My Absence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910263) by [Koroshimasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu). 



> Me: I kinda want to draw Gavin and Nines this time  
> LadyoftheMasque: Update Nines got a tattoo  
> Me: Well that settles it then


End file.
